Bloodstream (Hinata's new moon version)
by Divinity-fan
Summary: After the fiasco with Naruto, she finds herself in the same situation with his best friend but behind the back of everyone. She is his secret. This time she tries to fight against what is going on but the story repeats.What is she going to do when she is less willingly to make the same sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

**STILL INTO YOU**

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you_

_And baby even on our worst night_

_I'm still into you_

Paramore: I'm still into you

* * *

Part One.

_It was Friday so at the last bell ring of the day, the hall of the school seemed more alive than the others days. Students hurried indifferent to the soft sunlight that flooded the place, they talked with more joy, with more energy as many of them were planning their week end and parties. They were simply happy like every end of week school._

_Our classmates left quite quickly, our teacher long gone before. Kakashi sensei was one of the rare teachers that was liked by students. One of the reasons was that he would always leave some free time before the end of his class. So I was still in the literature class with Sasuke Kunand Kiba Kun. Why is that? Kiba Kun was Sasuke Kun friend; Sasuke Kun was Sakura Chan boyfriend who was one of the rare friends I hadand with whom I hung around. _

_"Sasuke my love" she screamed then took him in her arms._

_She was so bright and I envy her. She was everything I wanted to be: beautiful, intelligent, wonderful personality, confident and loved by everyone… and she was with her long time crush. Something I was miles away._

_"Kiba I was talking to her about what the first kiss tastes like. And she told me like strawberry!" Ino mocked_

_"Since it is Sasuke her boyfriend, I'm not surprise" Kiba sneered_

_"Kiba please! We can't put Sasuke and you on the same level. He's a man"_

_"Yeah a man that tastes like rainbow"_

_"You would never understand poor little boy…" Ino intervened_

_"What's your problem? Sasuke already chose Sakura"Kiba retorted to the blond, receiving a blow "Are you crazy woman?"_

_"What about you Hinata?" Ino asked not paying attention to the other guy._

_"She never kissed a guy and seems far from doing so. She's the last person to whom we could ask." Shion who came with Sakura said_

_As the group went out of the school and grew with new arrivals, I stayed behind embarrassed. Everyone was laughing and chatting about their experience, some talking vaguely however about things that should be intimate. It was in those moments I would feel far from people, asking myself why I wasn't like the others, why I was so different. But I knew how to cover it behind smiles. Of course I was keeping myself for the one I loved but time passed by, and I still didn't have the guts to tell him. The word boyfriend was… just another word. It hurt me._

_Everyone went home to prepare themselves for the party thrown at Naruto's house. His godfather who also was his tutor wasn't there so he took the opportunity to organize something. It wasn't as big as Shikamaru's home or mine, but it was enough to make a good party. As for me, I didn't think I'd be there because my mood was far from feisty. _

_Not fifteen minutes later, I joined the Uchiha flat since Sasuke asked me to. Actually, he called me because he took my English book by accident and wanted to give it back. There was a test the following week, so I had to. I hurried not wanting to waste away his time. _

_The beauty and elegance of the building where he lived always took me aback. Even after coming here since a moment. While the exterior was the mix of the austere and modernism, the flat was dominate by a wide glass door, and white and brown colors on the furniture chosen with a professional taste. It was impersonal though because it lacked of family pictures, with only painted drawings. Once there, he gave me the book back. I was sure to have put it right in my bag before the class ended, so the surprise was great. _

_"I'm really sorry you had to call me to give me back the book."_

_"There's no problem" he smirked_

_"Well thank you Sasuke Kun" _

_He just nodded. I sat to put in order my bags contains and removed the money needed for the taxi. Neji nii san wouldn't have accepted to let me come here but I needed to grow up and do things on my own, and I didn't have a car._

_"How do you picture your first kiss to be like?"_

_Eh?!_

_"I'm n n not s s sure ttt to understand?" I stuttered _

_"You know what I'm talking about and since you hadn't had the possibility to talk about it, I would like to hear your answer"_

_"Hum I well err… there's nothing I III t t think a about."_

_"If it means nothing to you, why were you so embarrassed this afternoon?"_

_"M me?"_

_"I know when you hide a feeling that hurt you…"_

_"I must be an open book"_

_"You are hard to read. It is just we spend time together and I find you interesting enough to pay attention to your way of act…" he simply said in a dull voice as if it was just normal._

_How we became friends is still a mystery to me. He was so beautiful, so mysterious, so intelligent… so perfect that it was unfair. But here we were, sharing things and sometime he would cheer me up, in his kind of way. For him saying something like that was probably natural but for me, it touched my heart. That was how I directly said the truth looking at my fingers playing with the tip of my hair. _

_"I felt so different from the others. And that kind of situations make it worse. It hurt me in a way"_

_"Aren't you waiting to give your first kiss to your crush during your wedding?" he mocked softly_

_"That's true, but things never happened as we wish. Time is passing by, and he already kissed and may be the fact that I have never kissed will drive him away or…"_

_"So you want to experience kiss before that time comes" it was more an affirmation than a question. _

_"Well… yes"_

_I was ashamed because it wasn't something I could get easily like Shion said. Apparently I wasn't that much attractive or else I would already have Naruto with me… I just felt like crying. Sighing, I closed my bag and put it over my shoulder. It was not the place to whine and complain and it was about high time to go; I had already abuse of his kindness. _

_"Thank you Sas…"_

_"Let's kiss"_

_My head snapped up as my heart wanted to get out of my chest. Kiss him? He was extremely handsome, an utter heart throbbing, and was almost every girl's fantasy at school. As he stared at me it was true the idea was appealing, but I wanted Naruto Kun, beside that he was one of my best friend's boyfriend. And in true life this kind of boy never approach girls like me. With a kind of anticipation and pain I giggled, my cheeks warmed._

_"Don't joke with it."_

_"I'm not joking. Look it isn't like we are going to do something bad like fucking. It is just a kiss."_

_"W Why would you do that?" I stuttered flushing at his language. _

_"Because you are a friend and this kiss thing seems to upset you"_

_I didn't utter a word nor dared move. What else was it to do? He wasn't exactly the kind of person to help others. So having him help my cause, something so intimate was feat. It was strange and made my belly churned. Getting past the unexpected help, my throat was tight because I was going to receive my first kiss. My first kiss! After every incredible and delirious scenario that crossed my mind concerning this very first kiss, it was funny the way it turned to be. But to be honest fear dominated the funny part by miles. Then as if my brain just wake from a deep slumber, it quickly raced, flashing at the back of my mind all my past fantasy, Naruto and then the person who was going to give me that kiss I lived for. I trembled and put my hands on his err… well toned chest to stop him, but being inexperienced with boys that touch burned my digits and troubled me so I let go of the idea of pulling him away physically. Deciding to voice my objection, I tried to speak up_

_"S Sasuke Kun"_

_As if it was a green light that gave him the approval to move on, he delicately trapped my lower lip between his lips, and caged me in his arm and against that chest I tried to run away. I had thought constantly about what it would feel like, so having it actually happen made my heart raced uncontrollably and my blood burned my veins.__There was something I was forgetting. I tried to clear my mind that had become so fogged by his ministrations but I couldn't. All my fantasies didn't do justice to this. There was definitely a difference between read, see, imagine and experience something. _

_Sasuke pulled back, and I looked upmy mindunfocused in his eyes that were softened with unreadable emotion, and focused entirely on me. I parted my lips to speak, to say anything but he had already inclined his head toward me, keenly capturing my mouth with his._

_The way he devouredmy mouth made me forget about everything around. He led me through it, teasing me into different angles. I was lost in the sensations, feeling nothing but Sasuke, his strong arms tightly circling me, his toned chest, his incredible mouth, his fresh breath, his scent…_

_That day, I came back to my house still floating, like I wasn't in the reality, as if all the surroundings or event didn't concern me. My mind was blurred, as my lips were marked by what happened. I didn't go to that party, but as I stayed in my room, instead of being gloomy and depressed, I was on a little cloud… _

That was how everything started between us… however we never crossed the line: we just shared kisses. It was stupid to think about it now and bad because I was fantasying on the boyfriend of a friend of mine. My heart arched, suffocating but nothing to do my mind would play all our time together on and on. Like some curse I inherited for dreadful acts. It was worse when they were together and displaying joy and happiness. God I was supposed to be a good friend so why? It was clear everything was over and I was a closed page in _his _book, but he haunted me, torturing me along with guilt, shame and disgust of myself. Maybe it was only a matter time. It has to be. To appear my normal self I was smiling to Naruto Kun and Shion chan having a hard time to focus on their words. I didn't want them to think I didn't care about them and be upset and mostly didn't want to bother anyone with my sappy mood.

"Karui is really a big reveler and partygoer. There's no doubt this' going to be one of an event. I hope you are ready for the day of your life."

"It's true you have stroke a decisive blow by having her as an ex that doesn't want your head." Naruto kun said to Kiba kun

"I know how to take care of that kind of business, Naruto. Nothing to do with you, dumbass. Look at me and learn." Kiba kun said with a mocking grin.

Both guys always liked to compete, showing who was better that who. It was fun most of the time until they decided to be mean.

"You just feel great when you aren't. Just because you have being useful for once, you felt you had in your pant. Even if it is invisible…" said Naruto

They laughed at Kiba who scowled, but I just gave him a supporting smile. That was mean. People like Kiba kun got their ego easily bruised. So he needed at least one person on his team

"I'm driving. Just wait we arrived there before you repeat yourself"

"Beside there's none of my ex that hold grunge against me. Hinata?"

His sentence froze the air. They looked at him as if he just murdered a cute little animal and I panicked a little. They were all over protective about me, but Naruto was not a bad guy. He didn't mean bad. Not only because it was true and we were close friends, but I didn't want them to upset him I laughed.

"Y-yeah Naruto-kun" I answered

The heavy silence hovered above us in the car but Sakura lightened the mood. Like always she did the right thing, proving more of her perfection, reflecting more of my… imperfection. I was no match, so there was no reason to feel jealous or anything else.

Once we made it to the party I didn't really pay attention to the whole thing. My heart wasn't in it. I didn't even know why I was there. Not only they were together, I was feeling downcast and the night just seemed to just start on the wrong foot. Shion chan and Naruto kun were in front of me, my only source of orientation not to get lost. At some point during our way to the place diverse lights blurred my eyes for few seconds and alcohol along cigarette scent filled my nostrils.

"We are with the VIP! Woo!" Shion chan screamed

I lifted my gaze just a little to find a seat. After that, I stared at the moving and noisy crowd. The young were dancing enjoying their time. They were so joyful. I was supposed to be like them: joyful, interesting, a relevant. But I was just a freak that repulsed people. As a result all the guys I like were with real girls and my friends seemed better without me the burden. I tried to feel their joy so I cut out my surroundings. I tried hard but I couldn't deny what was happening until:

"... Look at us. We are happy, and Sasuke is important in my life as I am in his."

After Sakura's sentence my head snapped unconsciously toward them. Sasuke kun and Sakura chan were sharing a gaze so full of tenderness. _'How could you have been so much in denial Hinata?'_my heart just dropped down my stomach.

She moved her body forward and he didn't try to push her away. I was ready to get out of here with my shattered mindas I should have done moment ago when Naruto spoke preventing me from having a heart attack.

"Okay I'm out of here. You come to dance Shion? We mustn't disturb the two love birds and the lazy-ass right there"

Sasukekun got back to his normal person then looked at Naruto with a blank look were lie a kind of understanding or he turned his face full of sadness. You are still in love with Sakura chan aren't you?

"You come to dance with the two of us? You gonna have fun, beside, the three of them are bad company. They're going to suck your innocence out of you"

Naruto kun surprised was out of the blue. Actually I would have felt horrid dancing with my first crush and her girlfriend but if it had been the other happy couple who had proposed it, it would have killed me. But it still hurt in a way because I wasn't good even as second choice. I smile sadly feeling tears forming. I was about to answer him when _he_talked.

"Am I in another dimension or you have been funny all this evening dobe?" Sasuke openly mocked

Why to be cruel when he was the one who have the girl at the end?

"I'm on feast mode and I'm going to enjoy my night despite your sarcasm"

Naruto was so strong. That was why I always admired him, envied him. He was like no one and that the reason I felt in love with him. He never felt bad about any mean word unlike me. He deserved better than me.

"Naruto! Come we should be gone already!" whined Shion

"Hinata? I insist."

I looked at his girlfriend then him. Although he was doing his best to make me comfortable and do me good by maintaining our friendship in good shape, I didn't want to ruin his night. He counted so much for me I couldn't do that.

"I'm going Naruto. I'll leave you here!" she said again

I panicked at her words then quickly replied.

"Thank you Naruto-kun… but I should have left already…" I trailed off

And it was true I have been a burden like always, being there just because they felt obliged to walk around with Neji nii san cousin and Sasuke happiness hurt so much, and I felt guilty grew more. I was out of place. Not good enough.

"Okay since you decided to leave your girlfriend alone for another girl, I'm out of here!" Shion screamed before disappearing in the crowd.

"The party just started-" Naruto said

"I-it has been thirty minutes" I pleaded looking the blond girl went her way

"Too short. And it's raining outside"

"Naruto-kun, I… I am really a **trouble maker**, since I'm taking place I shouldn't. I'm annoying too. And I have stuff t-"

"Even though I prefer you far away from the air head-"

"Hey!"

"He is right. You can't go like that. And more over, we came in group"

Neji nii san voice scared me a little. He seemed to just arrive and Tenten san near him.

"No need Neji-nii-san. Today, I shall be to my mother's home. Really… enjoy your party. I don't want to disturb." I stated in a calm voice, but with a little force.

I was tired to feel so depressed and having them asking me to stay wasn't making matters better. So I just ran toward the exit as first tears dropped down. I realize we took staircases inlayed with blue and green fluorescence lights to get to our place.

"Hinata wait!" Neji shouted out

He was far from me and since he was much taller, he easily reached me. If it wasn't for my short body.

"Neji nii let m me g go."

"No! we came here together"

"I II w want to b be aall a alone. P"

"I said no."

"Why don't you respect my… me? Huh?" I cried more

He insisted so I struggled screamed and pushing everywhere I could to say that I was hitting air. The Security come to see what was happening so I took the opportunity.

"He is assaulting m me. I Iwant g go h home. Help!"

Just like that they hold Neji back and helped me took a taxi. It has been rather quick. However home was the last place on earth where I wanted to be. Whether it was to my mother's home or to my father' I went to my heaven on heart.

As the car was moving I couldn't refrain from crying, but silently. Like always, I had been egoist and a liar. My hurt had nothing to do with my friend or Naruto, or at least it was minor to my misery tonight, like recently. It was Sasuke. I loved him so much, so much it wounded. Why did I never learn from my error? It had been Naruto, now it was his best friend. The same story with the same girl again. How could I have dobe that when I knew he was close to Sakura chan, one of the goddess of Konoha high? I was nothing, and today fiasco was one more proof and thing to add on the 'I suck a lot' list.

My favorite library.

When I got off the taxi it was raining hard. I walked slowly secretly wishing to be sick to feel sadder. At least the warm placed filled with people sheltered from the pounding rain gave me a shallow joy. The place was far from people I knew and the scent of old books appeased contain and the architecture always succeed to change my mind, making me travelled across lost civilization, culture and memories. My imagination and curious mind would always make me live all those stories through documents. I would have liked to be a ninja even if I was sure to be a bad one.

I loved to be surrounded by books and came here as much as I could and every time I was a mental wreck, like this evening.

When I entered, the librarian was playing with her pen with a bored expression. She may seemdifficult or rude but she was a good person nonetheless. The kind of person you could count on. I approached and saw she was playing crossing words with an undivided focus. Every time I came here, I made a tradition to greet her.

"Hi Anko sempai"

"Hinata… Cutie you are wet!"

"I was already on the way when it started to rain"

"Well too bad for you." She giggled lightly in a joking tone

"Y yeah"

"So where is your incredible handsomeboyfriend?"

"I I d don't know who you a are r referring t to" I stutter trying to block out whatever pain was making its way up.

"Sasuke of course!"

I clenched my jaw, feeling a hard emotion forming in my belly, my throat turning dry. Even my place of peace was going to be haunted by him? No way. I ignored this big lump in my throat I shouldn't be crying.

"I'm going to the top floor" I said shaking

The short haired woman protested and maybe said profanity. But I couldn't say I was already far from her office. Once I was there, I randomly took a book and sat on the floor. I was curled up on the floor, clinging to the book I was reading like a lifeline. But I wasn't reading, just staring at a blind spot fighting back memories.

Being tortured I reeled my memories.

Naruto kun was my first crush since forever. He was everything I wanted to be, he was my ideal. But instead of talking to him like a normal person, I started stalking on him like a psychopath, tracked everything he did, memorized everything he would say. I grimaced remembering the freak I was. Tsk. It was the same old one sided love with the feeble girl and the heroic prince charming. I waited to turn seventeen to finally confess… God it took so long. But love sometime was not enough especially if the loved one was in love with someone else. That was how my pathetic dream was a still born project. My love was pure and I was proud of that. Like the sun. I was just picturing us holding hand, talking, and if he wasn't with me he could be happy somewhere else… so seeing him with Shion didn't bother me.

Naruto explain me one day that there was a bond between us, that I was one of the best things that happened in his life. He wanted to stay friend! I was so happy to be friend with him because he meant so much for me. The others just didn't understand what he meant for me so they reacted badly.

But with Sasuke... What an acid of a joke! I thought I was making a new friend. I was dumb sometimes. Just the mention of his name consumed me, and my mind wasn't only picturing us holding hands… it was burning

Time was passing by. Maybe thirty minutes or one hour passed by. Who knew? Succeed in life socially, personally, professionally wasn't a gift thatwas possessed by everyone. But chaotic thoughts darkened my mind as I felt someone standing beside me so I decided to stand up to change book when two masculine hands coming from nowhere held me by my arms and lifted me up like I was the same weigh as a small child then put me on my feet.

I refrain fromscreaming. I was shocked and lost and heat was warming my cheeks. My face was certainly flushed and embarrassed. But once I recognizedthe one who lifted me up with too much ease,cold invaded my body as if North Pole was setting in me. I hardened my expression to be more indifferent. I triedto move my shoulders out of his hands, but his iron gap showed there was no exit so I stopped.

"I come to take you with me. Okay it is too corny. Let me try again. We have to… no we need to talk"

How could he joke in a moment like that?

"You already have been clear. Besides, there's nothing that need to be clarified. There has never been." I whispered, keeping my anger under control.

Now I was angry. Angry at him for dared coming all the way here to seek me out. Was he a sadist? He knew my feeling for him and after looked Sakura chan with love in front of me he came in secret, to see the one that should be hidden. Tears soakedmy eyes. It was all a game for him. But I was angrier at me for letting him reach me emotionally. I was so now I was going to stand up at him. I tried to go but he kept me in place so I struggled to get away from him. Far away.

"L-leave me a-alone Uchiha-s-san" I stuttered out

Be angry wasn't familiar to me. I never have been angry, but I had to, because people like him only understand things but violence. Wasn't it because of that they love so much Sakura chan? She was a strong and stubborn girl. I wasn't trying to please anymore but to survive. I really thought treating him formally would back him off as he didn't really care about me.

"It is not by treating me formally that I am going to let you have your way H-y-u-g-a, like your fucking stupid actors in those shitty dramas"

My natural submissive and self depressing person kicked in and slowed down my struggle. There was a vague hope that a miracle would happen and that we would fix things. But the last thought revolted me. I felt so stupid and disgusted for that. What was wrong with me? He already made it cleared those days by staying with her and treating me like a simple acquaintance. I was nothing to him. I just need the courage to… l like w with N Naruto. I struggled again but he didn't care so I blackmailed him.

"I I'm going to s-scream. T-there is plenty of-f people h-"

He cut me off by pulling me to him reducing the distance between us.

"So what? Do you really think I care about them? You do not know me well" he mocked me, his eyes full of challenge

I stopped moving again, and then snatched my arm away.

He was right and he hit the nail. As simple as his words mayappear it cut the wound opened always kept me at the bay, and although his mysterious aura was enthralling, too secrets mean no trust. I felt like I was nothing to him and now that he used me he would throw me aside like many before me. Was he laughing at me when he was in the secret in his room? Probably

"What's the point of all this?" I said between my greeted teeth

"You are a smart girl and I've already proved you again and again in so many** ways** that I was far stronger than you. I'm going to say this one more time: We. ."

Again he was right. He was stronger than me. Plus, I was too tired and I didn't want some scandal in a place I usually went to. So I stayed still. But I was feeling a heavy stone on my stomach: a part of me was still hoping. But my rational part started to speculate. What was he trying to do? Use me more? May be he was on a bet to get ugly girls? Did he want to end everything or was he simply trying to get me in his bed as he never had the possibility to do so? I just let go of my questions and bowed my head. I would always fight but at the end I was the loser. Whatever happened happened.

We finally headed toward his house…

* * *

This Hinata's version of new moon my first story here from sasuke's point of view. I fing the idea fun to write two different point of view from one story as sometime there misunderstand between people and all and I wanted to clarify Hinata's action. I will continue with the story from Hinata's point of view until the end because I found it... better as she is more exposed to danger and troubles than Sasuke in their social environment. Thanks you to my first reviewers and welcome to the newbies.

Anyway, review and fav.

Lot of love


	2. Chapter 1 part two

**STILL INTO YOU**

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you_

_And baby even on our worst night_

_I'm still into you_

Paramore: I'm still into you

* * *

Part two.

Once we arrived, I went out the taxi letting the rain wet me more. The night was calm, lightened by the soft halo of the moon. It was beautiful and melancholic. It had this sadness, and it fitted my mood.

"Come on." he said, and I obeyed right away.

After all, wasn't he in his quarter? I made it all the way here so fighting would be stupid.

The place was silent; there was apparently no one. He opened the door and I entered. His courtesy just awakened alarm in my mind. Finally I thought I needed to get out of here.

But before I could speak, he switched the light on, and then turned toward me. He was insolently handsome. His chiseled face, his enthralling eyes, his straight nose, wonderful and skilled mouth… scandalously good looking. His tight t shirt and his jeans clearly showed is perfectly muscled body. So much perfection could only belong to perfection. As for him it was Sakura. I wanted to laugh at myself as I now realized how stupid I had been. Now I wanted to come back to my home because I was humiliated enough. As I was about to formulate my needs, a cold breeze stroke my wet skin. I shivered and Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes to pay more attention at me. He was undressing me with his eyes, lingering on my most private places. His dark eyes were full of a livid desire—a desire that I felt with just as much intensity as him. _No! _No... Although I repeated it over and over again, his hungry gaze made my heartbeat quickened. When I lowered my eyes, I saw his jaw was clenched hard, and his muscles were tensed. I took a silent deep breath.

"We have to get to my room." He said in a husky, incredible sexy voice.

I looked up out of reflex. He looked surprise as if he heard something outside, then he looked at me with hope filled eyes.

For a moment I was surprise, and let's be honest, pleased to arouse him to the point of him being unable to hide his current state. However, I suspected him to do all of this on purpose to attract me in his bed before ending everything.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I'm not an easy guy as you may think. It is just to talk"

"There's no need to." I scowled

"There's. So-"

"I prefer this place to talk because there is no bed"

I was panicking because I felt like he could eventually have his way if he came too close. I gulped.

"What a relevant observation! I would have never guessed alone. Now if you want to move?"

"No"

"Okay"

"O… kay"

He seemed okay but his answer was too quick and I didn't really believe him. Just like I said… he held me by the waist and put me over his shoulder.I punchedhis back with all my might, kicking and screaming, but nothing could be walked calmly to his room. He threw me on his bed, and then started undressing me. What the hell was going on? I was taking quick and short breath trying to calm the fire and wetness that was forming between my legs.

"Before you start to fight again, let me tell you I won't bother to tear your clothes in order to have you undressed."

It brought non innocent images in my mind I tried to push aside. I was crazy to be in a dark room with a handsome guy ready to undress me. It was the last time I would follow a guy in a house all alone. However all the sexual tension I was enduring was making me feel dirty and horrid.

He just put my clothes aside then gave me a big towel. I didn't dare looking at what he was doing, and then when he stopped I peered and saw him in simple pants that hung low on his hips. He knelt down and began to dry me with the tissue.

What did he want from me? Make me crazy? I couldn't bear any moment near him. Not only I was disgusting myself, but my heart… it was beating, and having him treating me as he cared while he was in love with another girl.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked in a normal tone.

"I'm preventing you from being sick" he blankly stated

It was as if it was normal. It was like some kind of sick joke since the beginning. Or he didn't care about it. I clenched my jaw.

"That's why you dragged me here?" I asked through my teeth

"Isn't it a sufficient reason to? Maybe you prefer us to do our usual thing?" he continued with the same calm tone

"You told me we were going to have a talk!"

"Are you so eager to talk? Have some confidence to share? Whatever it is let it go, say it"

"How… how can you pl- …It doesn't matter. It never has…"

He was so cynical!

He just continued to wipe me here and there. While he decided not to listen to me, I decided it was time to do it. I was so tired, to suffer, to be the third wheel… I just need to breathe away…

"Sasuke… I-I…"

It was so hard to say it. It hurt my heart. I lowered my gaze…

"Hm?"

…And lift up my eyes at his indifferent answer. He thought I was his plaything amongst other…?

"It is **over**. I don't know what was exactly going on between us, but it is over. And it is better for the two of us" Isaid with a hard voice looking at him directly in the eyes.

"What the…? What are you talking about?" he asked, taken aback.

He burned me with his intense gaze but I didn't back off. Enough was enough.

"Just give me back my clothes and I won't trouble you anymore"

A dry laugh emitted from his chest, killing the dead silence.

"Do you **really** think you are going to end everything just with those simple words?"

His eyes were so hard I never saw them that way. But it wasn't going to change anything… it was just like the other time…

"I'm facilitating everything" I said in a less hard voice but it was still firm

"So for you I'm like Naruto? What an insult. Let me tell you I'm not a coward like him"

How could he dare? Naruto was a good person and had nothing to do with this. Plus he neither had not had the courage to end this fake… relationship or whatever it was.

"Don't insult him. He is a righteous guy-"

"There we go. Really? He wasn't happy with you and still fucking in love with his best friend's girlfriend. He continued with you certainly to keep warm, and waited until YOU have the gut to break up with him before be happy. After that he clearly show how much he is joyful and free without you, then smiled with you, and even invite you to dance with his fucking girlfriend and him. Now you are going to say I'm the devil while he is a saint?!"

So according to his words Naruto never loved me? I was just… nothing…_'He continued with you certainly to keep warm'_. Be with me was that horrid? The shock didn't even give me the time to react. His face was so full of rage. Why did he… why was he so resentful toward Naruto? He seemed regretful but… he already said it.

"I'm maybe too harsh, but it is true"

"Yes, I know. But we aren't here to talk about flowers, rainbow and friendship. Sasuke, in the name of what we shared or at least my support when you needed some, don't make a deal out of it. Do as Naruto did and-"

"Stop talking about that air head. I'm anything like him"

"Really? You do think that about me you are different?"

My anger came back. Why was he so hypocrite? He was _way _intelligent enough to know that their situation was same. I couldn't be conciliating when he was acting… such evilly

"Yes"

"On what? Please tell me! We have one situation: a love triangle with Sakura in. **That** is the only resemblance. Naruto wanted to give me a chance! I was HIS girlfriend and he didn't do Sakura and me at the same time. He was honest. And by an incredible selfishness, you want to keep me captive of this aberrant situation. You are not worse because Naruto didn't act like that, you are simply wicked" I shouted, tears pouring down out of frustration and sadness.

"I haven't been honest? You are a grow-up girl who knew exactly what she was doing. I did not trick you into do something as far as I'm concerned"

His sentence sounded like I was a stupid naïve girl that after being used by a Don Juan, she had her heart stepped on. I felt a bit like that. But I couldn't blame anyone but me.

"That's why I don't accuse Naruto. In all the case, I knew what I was doing and I'm not blaming you too. I am well conscious that I forced myself onto you, by asking you how were you, questioning you about your life. Now I think about this I found myself stupid. But it was on good intentions, because I am always worried about the others, overly altruist. Sorry about that by the way.

At the beginning, you were so hostile toward me, asking me to stay out of your life. You even told me one day 'don't think I'm one of those stupid books' characters that seek some love to tell their life and secrets so get away'. But I keep it up. You always put barrier between us. But I keep it up. Even now, I know nothing about you beside the taste of your tongue and the shape of your lips.

How can I accuse you? When it is you who try to push me back? Kept me from hurt? The problem is you want every thing to stay like that and go your way.

While I know I'm not the only girl the boy she likes love Sakura in this school, I don't want to be miserable anymore."

"Bravo! You almost made me speechless. You are playing victim very well. Do you forget I was the first before Naruto? Yeah, it was not like you only have me in your heart. It was Naruto who was your love interest. Not me. So, don't waste you breath to tell how much you not knowing me hurt you." He said in a frustrated voice where lingered scornful

"Jerk! It hurts me because I cared about you above everyone… everything."

How could he doubt about me? Was it why he dragged me here? To torture me!

"Whoa! I would have never imagined! But it is legitimate since I have never had wind of that" I sneered

"I have chosen you over Naruto"

"False answer! HE was the one to choose Sakura over you. If only he loved you instead"

"Sasuke…"

The retort fell down; hard and mean… apparently he looked down on me. Everything was said, now I would go home and erase his best friend and him from my heart. I didn't have to live like that.

I tried again to stand up, but he roughly put me back on the bed right away.

"You think you are going to go like that after throwing shit at me? You are so hypocrite and manipulative"

"I-I-I I am n-"

"You are trying to make me feel guilt, so I won't be in peace after you left aren't you? Be sure I don't fall for stupid shit like that, but guess what? I don't like manipulation either"

"Okay. Just let me g-"

"You are going no where"

"What is your problem now? You hate me? Fine! You are not the first and won't be the last-"

"Just be honest. And you will go home safely"

"I have been HONEST about EVERYTHING"

"What about Naruto-"

"As Naruto, you have chosen Sakura over me. You two were equal. No, you weren't the same. Naruto was single, while you were her boyfriend: for him there's still the hope of perseverance, while I was betraying a close friend with you; Sakura was not a real problem, after all she was already with her prince charming, leaving me space to get Naruto. But guess with whom I stick up with, despise his amazing girlfriend and my lack of … self confident? You. I knew I was going to lose against her. I didn't even believe you had even a real friendship for me or even if you valued me more than your usual fan girl, but I kept running after you like a moth after light"

For him I broke every rule I had, I stepped on my convictions, I fought against my character. And I never asked something in return because he was always putting a barrier between us.

"Hinataaa for God sake! You were infatuated with Naruto. All you could see was him, all you could think about. All your life was revolving around him like those sickly heroines from those tasteless romance novels. You don't have a life, an ambition. All for you is Naruto. I supposed you dream to end housewife, married to him with plenty of children. That's why we never had sex. But-"

Whoa! We really held grudge against me. with all that hate what was he doing with me all that time? What have been the foundations of our friendship? His words were so filled of venom.

"If you hated me so much, why did you keep me near you?"

"That's not the point Hyuga"

"It is and I know why. You were always coming around when you had a problem with your girlfriend or family I suppose, because even that, you thought I didn't have to know. I was not good enough."

Yeah he was probably using me and he was tired now.

"WE know you want Naruto so don't do like I had tried to use you when- you didn't stay because you liked me so much but it was because Naruto wouldn't have took you back"

Again with Naruto. He knew about everything, so he was trying to hurt me on purpose. Why? I didn't even know.

"I wanted to leave you on good terms, but you… you want to hurt me and at the same time go with your mind at peace…"

"That's what I thought. You can go now"

He dismissed I saw all his flaws: egoist, mean, manipulative and childish.

For a moment there was a heavy silence. I was defying him by eyes, his eyes filled with a dangerous glint. Pure rage. His features were hard as never. Did he really think he deserved to be mad? I had all the reason to be. Thank to him the small amount of attention he gave me showed me I could be happy and fight for that happiness, that I could claimed and so be mad at people who would step on me. His angry look turned in a kind of pitied look. It was too much.

I rushed down on himwith all my might and started hitting him. He laughed at me, increasing my pain. I wanted to hurt him so much to make him feel even only a small amount of the misery he put me trough. He really didn't care! I was even starting to think that everything existed only on my mind and that it had been one sided like with Naruto…He finally gripped my arms and slammed me into the wall, what made me groaned.

"The truth is disturbing you? You wanted me to let you go. Just do it before I change my mind." He groaned

"'You think you are going to go like that after throwing shit at me?' That's what you told me early. Well I'm going to do the same for you!

Naruto was the one to ask me to go out with him! I would have taken advantage of this to convey my feelings. Unlike you, he would have rather die than hurt me"

"Manipulating people by showing them we would never hurt their feeling? Smart ass that Naruto. But you are not left behind! I was right to say you were manipulative! You do so yourself" I said as I dangerously reduced the distance between us.

"You are playing mind game with me"

"You have taken advantage of these times we have been separated to fool around with him. You thought I didn't know anything about it, right? Next time you want to do something in secret, think to watch your back"

What was he talking about?

"I didn't fool around with him. He was sad and he needed my help, which I provided to him. He's my friend. Beside, it is YOU who took your distance, like in the beginning, like I was a stranger to you!"

"I know the two of you made out!"

He called a simple kiss a made out? With all he had done with his _beloved_? He got some nerves! And he was even acting like he was the victim when he spent all this night bullying was certainly his ego that had been touch!

"I know you fucked, no sorry, you _made love _to Sakura. It was her own words not mine. She detailed every fucking thing, from your honeyed eyes to your powerful waist. She told how you took your distance from her to plunge deeper in your relation ship. You speak of a traitor!" I shouted, tears falling from my eyes.

He was _the_ traitor. The memory just turned the knife more in the wound. Whatever he told, whatever he did didn't seem enough to make me hate him. It was worse than that because evoking Sakura chan and Sasuke kun in the same sentence just ravaged me, the pain affecting me emotionally and… physically.

"Apparently we are same…" he whispered

"No Uchiha. No… Naruto was more than a lover to me, he was my savior. Unlike you, I made confidence to you about my life. I have talked to you about my relationship with my father. How as a kid, I hadn't friends, my cousin was scornful toward me, so I tried to become close to my father. I wanted love, he wanted perfection. Since I am just plain and good-for-nothing, I ended alone. Utterly depressed. I'm not like you, who don't need to talk for people to love you. I'm not magic as you.

Naruto was like me, rejected, left aside, but he was always happy and dynamic. The disdain of the others never reached him. He was always smiling and that smile saved me. I wanted to smile and stand by my model, so I kept fighting to stay alive for that glorious day" you talk about a glorious day "finally I understood Sakura was all for him, but I continue to rush toward the wall like a blind man. After all, he was all I had.

Then you enter the décor. It was so fast, I was not aware of what was happening. While I was desperately clinging to my lifeline, you were making your way slowly, and surely like the polecat in that cartoon. I knew you were trouble, so it was not my intention. Unfortunately for people like me, the heart has its reasons.

He is a friend he needed my help, I was returning him the favor. That kiss you talked about was a way for him to say me 'goodbye', to set me free from what I have been in for him"

It was over. Even if pain was still there, I would recovered in due time. As for now, things needed to be cleared. I was tired anyway. As I was coming down from all the emotion, Sasuke's hands trembled against my arms. I looked up.

"Hinata…" he murmured, loosening my grip

I saw it as a good opportunity to end matters well. May be my speech hit the nail. May be he finally understood and was seeing it under a new had never been that wicked. And I didn't think someone could hide so much resent for a person that they were regularly around. May be he had a bad day, or may be he had a quarrel with Sakura chan… whatever I decided to take this change of mood to turn this goodbye into a decent one. Despite all of the drama I had good memories with him and I didn't want to spoil it.

"You know you are a good friend too. I had good time with you and I feel honored to have shared things with you. For that I hope for you happiness."

"Hinata…"

I removed my fists from his hands then rubbed it. He didn't move waiting to see my next moves. I couldn't runaway like that. I stayed at my spot continuing to talk, like I was in a kind stupor. It was like I had to empty my bag.

"This time I'm going to be a little selfish. I'm tired of be in a one sided love. I want a relation ship, a boyfriend-"

"Like Kiba…?" hedully asked.

Kiba? I almost laughed.

"Kiba is my only guy friend with Shino and that would have made him a possibility. But he is like you so-"

"Like me?!" I asked with a sneer.

"Like any of the football team guys. You guys have put the level very up. High sky. Kiba is with Ino, Naruto with Shion, or you with Sakura. Anyway, I want the benefits of relationships: be loved, be a girlfriend, hold hands, not feel like the sidelined hoe, do and share things with him. It's selfish but I want someone who thinks about me before any other girls that is not a relative or a friend. I want to say one day what Sakura said this evening. And I would prefer a guy that doesn't attract girls. Too much hurt and drama"

"You talk about Lee it is that?"

"Ha haha. Don't try to beat him, but he has a crush on your girlfriend. Like many others guys. As I said beautiful people equal too much drama, but you can handle that. She loves you so there is nothing to worry about.

Plus I can't go out with someone of our- of the high school. It would not please Neji-nii-san. I am finally close to my cousin, and I cherish the small amount of people in my life.

Young aren't for me though. Some one older could cherish my youth"

"It's gross"

"It does not have to be a grandfather. Plus it's my life and I decided to take risk, or else I'm going to end all alone. Whatever I'm not going to disturb you any longer"

Since I started talking about my future plan, I realized it was just a rambling of nonsense and stupidity. Why he even minded talking back was a mystery. But it wasn't just to talk; it was a way to prolong our time together,to enjoy his presence. For the last it was also to let go if only a bit of my sadness, my dark perception off next days. It was my pathetic way of saying goodbye. I closed the distance between us and rose on my tiptoes to get the famous goodbye kiss.

"Can I have one last kiss?"

I tried to reach my lips, he dodgedme. I quickly regained my balance, feeling shameful and stupid. He made it clear that I wasn't his ideal concerning his taste, so kissing was out of case. I really need a psychological support to learn to stay at my place.

"I-I I'm sorr-"

"Don't waste your breath because there's no need. I won't give you this kiss you asked because be sure it won't be our last. Far from it"

It was fast: in a blink of the eye, he led me to his bed and made me sat. He kneeled down before meholding me on the bed firmly. My mind was having a hard time decrypting his new behavior

"Hinata I'm deeply sorry. I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix-"

Oh God no! Please! No, no, no.

"Shut up please! Don't talk!" I shouted and began fighting him again.

Why was he complicating matters? We shouldn't be there by now. I shouldn't be in his room, and he shouldn't be keeping me from leaving. It was already hurtful to part from him, but my reason had always served me better than my heart. And we both knew that this situation was ugly and needed to stop. Why then…?

"Hinata-"

"NO! Leave me alone" I got more agitated. Self preservation instinct

"You have talked. Even when we were shouting, I let you the time to express yourself, so-"

"Aaaah!"I screamed to get him tired or angry so he would just let me go.

"Hyuga you shut up. In no mean I'm finished with you" He shouted back, now hovering above me, pushing me more into the bed.

I started crying. I should be over all the butterflies by now…

"P-Please Sasuke d-don't do me that. I b-beg you in the name of what I g-gave to you. It must h- it must have been nothing but i-it was from the b-bottom of my heart-t." I stuttered, trembling

"Why don't you want me to talk?"

"Because I have fallen in love with you, while you told me - insisting on it- to avoid that."

"It is not as bef-"

"I don't want because I know whatever you are going to say will make me stay. Please, just let me go."

"It is a lie. I can always talk but you can avoid me tomorrow."

"It is because… it is not like with Naruto! If you talked and I come back, I won't let you go. I'm too possessive about you. If it goes too far I won't be able to let go. So just get off of me."

"Hyuga, look at me in the eyes."

"No!"

"I said-"

"No!"

"…"

"S-Sasu-k-ke…?"

The fact that he stayed quiet frightened me a bit. Then his look showed me I was lost…

"When you are finished I'm going to talk" I whispered looking at her with an intense gaze to convey her to let me talk.

…So I stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry about early. In the beginning, I thought you were dumping me because you was done using me, and wanted to comeback to Naruto. Then I wanted to belittle him in front of you because I was seeing that you were still holding to your feeling even if you weren't with him. Then I tried to play mind game with you as you said to have my answers.

Every time we were together, you would successfully put Naruto in. when he was close, you would look fondly at him. In the beginning it didn't matter. That was the case until you succeed to wrap me around your little finger. Closely after that, you started to go out with him. You had power over me. I was seeing you, the pure angel according to what people say, as the devil himself. After all you did the same thing as him: approach, seduce then destroy.

On the other hand, Sakura is to me what Naruto is to you. While you were after Naruto, I did have my own problems. I was depressed, always alone, and out of all the girls after me, Sakura showed me love. She was really interested in me, always making effort for me, always present. She filled my existence. She opened the world for me. We have a strong bond because it was by her I knew how to live amongst others. Then you entered the picture. You made me… meet another side of me. I don't really know how to explain it; you know? I don't know how to deal with strong emotion, since I… Okay I'm confused.

I myself did not know, even now, how you get so far in me. Sometimes I do feel guilty toward Sakura, but I can't help it.

This evening you give me the sign I wanted. You know, because of you I started to be disturbed by the loneliness. When I saw you were becoming close to _him _again, how Sakura was sad when I started detaching myself from her, I… tried to fix things with her. Then _that's happened_. Then this evening…"

He stopped and looked at me. Even if he would had just asked apologies, even if he would had just kissed me I knew I would have accepted him back. I knew it was stupid. I knew it was bad to be so passive. People would have probably said that was just a way to cover the real issues that were laying there but it was over me. And because it would have been easy for him, his speech melted me to the core. He had won like always. But it wasn't like the other time. His words… he told he was jealous of Naruto, it was just a strong friendship with Sakura chan and everything depended on me… I was parted in two. On one hand I trusted him because he wasn't the type to lie, and on the other there was a small voice that was telling me it was all tricks and he was going to hurt me the next day. But I didn't listen to the last one. I followed my instinct. The air was calm but was vibrating with smoothness, understanding. There was a real communication, intimacy and for the first time I was the first to initiate a kiss increasing with passion.

The first sensation of raw desire I felt when he undressed me with his eyes came back with force while he was kissing me fiercely. It was euphoric. It was like all my senses were set on fire, and all I could sense was him. His wonderful chest, his rippling muscles, his virility so hard, his shameless and skillful hands and mouth, all of that was making me crazy.

He parted so we could breathe and I realized how much my lungs lacked of air. I wasn't thinking, just feeling. And I knew I wanted more from this embrace, and seeing and _feeling_ his state it was the same for him.

"'He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However it long takes.'" he said, smiling at me.

Those words along one of his breathtaking half smile made my already traumatized heart skipped a bit.

"Y-you… you stole it from Vampire Diaries*..." I whispered, recognizing it right away

"Yes. But the great dialogue writer of that episode knew exactly what I would have to say in order to express myself since I'm bad at it. Magic, huh?"

He didn't wait for a reply andkissed my neck, sucked the skin in there, making me moaned desperately. I could hear his low and sensual groans, which were just adding their own participation to my craziness. He trailed kisses down my body, leaving hickeys here and there.

"S-Sasuke… you s-sure will… will…"

"Will?" he asked chuckling

I loved it when he chuckled.

"It is true you will do a good vampire" I could finally said after he let me a short time to proceed coherent thoughts

"Yeah, I have some of their characteristics" his arrogantly said

"S-speaking of Vamp Diaries*, if we w-were in, you w-would have b-b-been… Ah! Damon. Y You arer really like him: beautiful, sarcastic, and all."

He was nibbling my skin, going down.

"And you would be my Elena."

He kissed me again, and we ended breathless.

"I hope I'll never be as selfish as her. Look at what she is doing to the two brothers"

"My brother never showed interest in you… and you people never talked that much."

I remembered rumors saying that one of the reasons Sasuke and his older brother were on bad term was Sakura. They would have fallen for her and it ended on a fight, and she stayed with Sasuke as Itachi decided to leave the town. I never asked about it to Sasuke. Remembering that hurt me because Sasuke did have strong feeling for Sakura and they weren't on the way to disappear. But I preferred life the moment for now as moment of happiness was rare in my life.

I wasn't a beauty like Sakura to create problems like he have already understood so no matter how many time our '_relationship_' will go on, I would never be a source of issues and headache for him.

"It's true with me you are not going to have to worry about other guys. Yeah I'm not going to make you suffer"

"Since I'm supposed to be Damon, listen to this: 'Vampires don't procreate, but we love to try" he said with a devilish smile

Understanding what he was implying I just flushed. Heclaimed my lips in a fierce battle. Helifted up his torso and then travelled his hands over my neck, shoulders, arms, chest, waist… it felt so right I decided to return the action. Iputmy hand trough his hair, then stroked my scalp. He groaned then deepened his head, taking in a big breathe.

He had his state and the situation under control but I was far from that. The sexual tension turned into raging desire so that I instinctually thrust my hips into his to get some sort of relieve. He thrusthis hips straight away and harder into mine. We groaned together. It was so good I moved again to feel him. I felt my intimate part throbbed in a pleasurable way, it was amazing.

"Hinata you don't know what you are doing…" he hissed

I knew what I was doing and what I wanted him to do to me. And as he was not troubled I needed to make him react or else I would die.

"Sasuke- ugh… please" I begged, not knowing what else to do

"Stop it"he hardly groaned

However he didn't stop me from thrusting my hips up. Again and again. It gave me chill. My ministrations were becoming uncontrollably,as I clung onto him trying to feel more of him. His groans were gaining more power.

He suddenly pushedmy thighs apart;he placedhimself more precisely, and then uncontrollably thrust his manhood right at my core, harder and faster. I was overly happy, feeling high but the satisfaction turned into an intensified hunger. I was moaning feeling more and morelosing the remnants of sanity I had. He discarded my bra like it was an enemy, then sucked, nibbled, pulled and rubbed my nipples with his teeth and tongue andhis other hand was massaging my other breast. I was breathing heavily and moaning, gripping his hair to keep him in place, arching against him to intensify the sensation.

"Ah-S-S-Sasuke… p-p-please… I-I c-can't handle i-it…" I could barely catch my words.

He kneeled between my legs and devoured my body with clouded eyes.

"You don't know what you are in for Hyuga. You don't know what I have in storage for you" he murmured huskily, his voice dark.

I looked at me eating away by anticipation and promise of intense pleasure.I gripped the sheets so hardto help me to stay in place. He was slowly removing my lower garments to torture me more, apparently enjoying his cruel ministrations like a sadist then my phone rang. Sasuke's face didn't lose its intensity but a hard expression appeared.

There was quiet as I waited him to move. No one moved. He finally approached my ears.

"We don't have too"

He was too tempting but it rung again. I sighed and tried to move but he kept me on the bed by holding my hips lie between my thighs making his shaft rubbed me supper slowly then proceeded lowering my underwear. The fourth ring definitely gave me more strength to change my mind. It must be important if the person insist, so I had to pick up. There was no need to make an enemy out of this. But he didn't move.

"Sasuke" I said

May be he thought I was joking because he wanted to kiss my body again. I shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp. It was no time to weaken.

"It is impolite not to pick up when you are rung" I quickly said before he could do anything.

I was improvising.

"I don't give a shit"

"It must be important since the person insist."

"You can arrange it tomorrow."

"Don't be so childish. It must be Neji-nii-san who is sick worried about me. We didn't part very… well" I said realizing at the same time at him that it was a possibility

I grimaced remembering how the vigils kept him in place like some lout. He surely held grudge against me. I had to make up for that.

"I am curious about that, because Tenten's eyes almost popped out of her head at Neji's call! You should have seen that." He joyfully said ready to laugh as a sensual smile adored his lips…

"Sasuke! I-I-I-I can't let Neji unanswered" I intercepted again his attempt to reduce me to silence and obedience.

"Or it could be one of your soon-to-be-murdered friends. Like seriously! they don't have a life to call you at this kind of hour?"He said half angrily.

"It is me who don't have a life. Remember?" I repeated from our former argument to make him feel bad and let me go

"It was the rush of the moment. **And,** I am going to make you forget our argument."

"Please! Let me take the phone and then we continue our _business._" I insisted closing my eyes. I couldn't fight him anymore, waiting his lips to work me out.

But he didn't move, lose in a mental battle. I took advantage of that and pushed him aside without him resisting.

"Yes?"

"Where are you Hinata?" a cold voice where lie a badly controlled anger asked

I completely froze, recognizing the voice.

"That's how it is. You trust your child then she started fucking with the first dumbass that declares their flame just to use them. Don't tell me I'm lying because we know is true. Whatever where you are, and whatever your good reasons are come back now!" she shouted then hung off abruptly.

I stayed stillfor a moment with a background of deception of my ruined night and my whole being crushed under the threat. I quickly dressed myself

"Who was it?" he asked in a dull voice

"My mom" I answer after a short silence

My mother just managed to ruin my mood for this night awakening all the demons of this evening.

There was a heavy silence like one of those we had this evening before we tried to explain things.

"Hinata, you are a big girl who won't stay forever with her mother."

I did not speak, but continued to fix myself to be ready.

"You could have been with friends-"

"And they would have let me go without problem. Every person who knows me would let me go. They all know about it and never pose a problem."

Again this barrier he had always put between us came back. He didn't want to tell me anything about him, asking me to stay away. Although I didn't asked the same from him, he nonetheless preferred not to know me. when I thought everything was back to normal…

"What kind of girl are you? You don't have guts or what? Grow a pair!" He shouted atme

The re opened wounded mixed with my mother's word frustrated me, reminding me to protect myself from all of this. Tears threatened to fall. It was like my life had always been a perpetual sadness and torrent of tears. I was so frustrated!

"If you really chose m- I have my defaults, okay? I have a lif- There are things I'm going to take care of. You aren't going to come first every time. Before you make your choice, take that in consideration. Also know that I'm not perfect. As for now I'm not going to change my mind"

If he was really honest and meant his words, we better had to start on honest basis. May be tomorrow he would wake up and win back his senses. We didn't even spent half a day that he was already complaining. If he was seeking for perfection he knew where to go

"You know what Hyuga? I'm living for the day you will turn the stubbornness you show me every day toward others." I sarcastically said

"Thank you, you understand."

May be I was just paranoiac.

After a short hesitation, I walked toward the door, but he prevented me from going anywhere. I looked up at him very surprised.

"Sasu-"

"I can not let you go home alone, after all the beautiful and emotional speeches and promises of today. Just… just let me get dressed…"

My own mood swings were troubling me. Now I was touched again by his tenderness, but when I bowed my head to hide my pleased expression I saw that he was still… very hard.

"You don't have to. I have enough money for a taxi" I hesitantly said

"Guess what? This is going to be the first proof I've being honest about my say."

He drove me to my house with some effort because of his current state. When he parked I was fixing myself no wanting my mother to guess anything. I straight up my facial expression. I was almost done when he talked.

"I thought we were not going to make it"

I didn't understand where he was heading at. May be the fact he drove me back home bothered him as it might have ruined his other plan.

Like go to the one he love, his real and only girlfriend, Sakura chan.

Whatever it was, my mother shouldn't see any emotion on my face.

"It was your fault though"

Huh?

"Because of you I have a hard-on, a nasty one, and you decide to leave just like that. I almost create an accident. I'm feeling like I'm being the victim of an evil plan"

I just laughed then get out of the car not knowing if he meant to joke or if he waited for me to apologies. Our time together was important to me so if fighting against Sakura was included to be with him, I would fight. I knocked at his window. He slid it down.

"I'm worry about you and your… problem. I don't want to be a murderer."

"What about me?" he 'pouted'

"I don't want to lose you" I smiled playing along with him

"That's better, but it does not solve our problem. It is not like I'm going to enter you house, is it?" he smile enigmatically

"Don't make it sound like that"

It wasn't that I didn't want. I would love to.

"Should I take it for an invitation?" he asked his smile knowingly

"Since vampire need invitation, I'm not giving it to you" I said after our debate on The Vampire Diaries came into my mind

"How rude!" he dramatically said. "Anyway don't worry; I'm planning on taking care of myself like the big boy I am before taking the road."

"Fine" I answered as various images of what he would do burned my mind

I bend over to give him one last kiss. He looked at me with bewilderment then smiled like I was crazy.

"Don't make that face. Tomorrow will be our day. We are going to make up for today" I teased

I got to my house after mouthing a goodnight. He just smiled. Then he drove off. Although I knew I had to face my mother I was light, my mind occupied by the one I loved and our future happy days.

* * *

I put part two this quick because sasuke's version is already advance so there's no need to be all mysterious where there's no mystery xD.

Good read and reviews.


End file.
